1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lifting platform and more particularly to a vehicle lifting platform having a flexible traction cable coupling an electric motor to support arms.
2. Background Discussion
Conventional lifting platforms for motor vehicles generally function according to the lifting strut principle, the lifting shear principle or the toothed rack or jack screw principle. Even though such lifting platforms fully satisfy the operational and safety technical requirements, the manufacturing costs are substantial, which are caused by the technically complex lifting systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle lifting platform with reduced complexity and manufacturing costs. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides related advantages as well.